Ozpin's Files
by starkidcali45
Summary: The new year is upon Beacon, but there are yet a few bugs that require attention. Like the fact that four of the new students are a psycho rich boy, a violence-prone barbarian, a trained hitman, and an angry genius. How could this batch of juvies help save Remnant? One-shot prologue. PLEASE LEAVE ANY CRITICISM!


"Have you looked at this year's applications!?"

Glynda Goodwitch barged into Ozpin's office. The headmaster spun around in his chair, with the ever-present, all-knowing glint in his eyes. "I have. It all seems to be in order." Glynda already started to grow impatient with his constantly-calm take on things. "Jaune Arc's? It seems impossible for such a scrawny, weak-looking, unskilled child to even apply!"

"Not every student surpasses on strength and wit." She began to tap her foot on the ground, and gave him four files. "These applicants, which you have accepted, mind you, are completely unstable! An insane person with a **literal** split personality disorder, a violence-prone maniac, the right-hand-man of a mob boss, and the daughter of a White Fang scientist!? I get we're trying to win a war, but these aren't soldiers! They're all crazies!"

Ozpin smiled. "But there is a method to their madness. Look at number one." He handed her a turquoise folder, and she began to read.

PIRUS GHUL AKA REMUS ENAYEW

HEIGHT: 6'0

WEIGHT: N/A

DESCRIPTION:

Eyes: Turquoise

Hair: Shaggy, brown, identifying turquoise patch above right eye.

Skin tone: Pale.

Marks: Many wounds across the torso, the largest being a scar across the back.

BACKGROUND: His parents were Silas and Cassiopeia Guhl, humanitarians to men and Faunus. Together, they ran Guhl enterprises, a company with branches in each and every line of work. But a large competitor had paid for their deaths, along with their twelve-year-old son. The assassin successfully detonated a dust mine, incinerating the parents, but sending a shard of glass across young Pirus Guhl's back. To make the public believe him dead, he had General James Ironwood proclaim so while recovering. After two years, he found a battle suit created by Silas, and took to the streets to find the killer. To do so, he mastered several forms of armed and unarmed combat, detective skills, and chemistry. At the age of seventeen, he has yet to claim his revenge and reveal his identity.

Ozpin smiled. "I don't see a problem. This fine young man is fit, smart, and dedicated to his work. While he must still overcome emotional baggage, I suppose he would make a fine huntsman." Glynda cleared her throat. "And...his...friend?"

Ozpin knew of this "friend" she spoke of. The young boy spent some time serving in a covert op team in the Atlesian military. On one of his missions, he was captured by the White Fang. During this time, he was experimented on, and released. The result was an unnamed alter ego, with a flair for...drama. He shared the same thirst for justice, but took it a bit to seriously. Luckily, he had planned for this as well."I have a therapist on it for emergencies." Glynda sighed. "Very well, and the others?"

CARMELLA CUKORKA

HEIGHT: 4'11

WEIGHT: N/A

DESCRIPTION:

Eyes: Caramel.

Hair: A darker tone of her eyes, feathery, down to the shoulder.

Skin: An even darker tone of that of her hair.

Defining marks: None.

BAcKGROUND: Born on the small island of Airom, south of Vale, she grew up surrounded by nature. By an early age, she became a tracker and a strong young woman. To cope with the extreme size of the wilderness around her, she studied and learned the ways of the wilds to master it. But as she grew up in a less civilized environment, her judgement of right and wrong is askew. While most governments like to capture and rehabilitate criminals and villains, her preferred method is, and we quote, is to "put them to the blade". She has "eliminated" her fair share of White Fang sympathizers, and none of them are clean. USE EXTREME CAUTION!

Ozpin smiled. "We're here to test these fine young men and women. They should not be excluded on world views. I'll admit, she might prove testy, but what is life without a little challenge?" Glynda was ASTOUNDED at the headmaster's decisions, but calmed herself down. There was no way on earth he would ok the next two.

VIOLACE MAGENTA

HEIGHT: 6'6

WEIGHT: N/A

DESCRIPTION:

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Black, often tied back in a bun.

Skin: Chocolate brown.

Defining marks: None

BACKGROUND: As a young boy, Violace was adopted by one of the most notorious crime bosses in Remnant, Talenapi. He raised and trained the young boy into his personal assistant and hitman. Despite the business they had, they regarded each other as father and son. But as a part of a criminal orginazation, he had to get his hands dirty. With the training from his master, he has a total of thirty-five confirmed and named kills, with many more under his belt. At the age of fifteen, he left the organization with a new hope to turn his life around.

"Perhaps you didn't read the kill list? He's a danger, a threat, and a criminal!" Glynda tensed, awaiting Ozpin's answer. "Glynda. This year is about correcting our past mistakes. After all, it was you who suggested Ms. Belladonna to me, after all." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Go ahead and read the last one, and I'm guessing the answer's yes."

LAVENDER TUKSON

HEIGHT: 5'8

WEIGHT: N/A

DESCRIPTION:

Eyes: Lavender

Hair: A lighter shade of the same color as her eyes.

Skin: Porcelain

Defining marks: None

BACKGROUND: Lavender was born and raised in the White Fang. She was raised in the same mindset as the rest of the orginazation until her later years. Her knowledge in archaeology and history provs unchallenged in the organization. While a young teenager, she would often do solo missions for amusement. Preferring the solo route, it was very rare of her to work with others. Her first time doing so was when she was stuck with a human male in the atlesian mountains. After trying to kill each other several times, they put aside their differences and started their travels. When they did reach civilization, her heart was smashed when her comrades murdered her friend. She left in anger, and has remained inactive since.

"You were right. I can guarantee that these applicants are fit to join Beacon Academy. Please get the last preparations ready for tomorrow.


End file.
